


The Fox and the Hound: Offspring

by disneyfangirl



Category: The Fox and the Hound (1981)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: Tod and Vixey give birth to six fox kits and everyone, including Copper stop by to see them all, including the parents. Everything is peaceful, until the bear survives and is out for revenge.





	1. Six Kits in the Family

In a fox hole, not far from where Copper, and his foster father, Chief and their owner, Amos Slade live, Vixey was pregnant. Tod was there beside her through it all. “Tod, honey,” an owl named Big Mama said, “Your mother would have been so proud after all the times you’ve spent with her daughter in law.”

“Thanks, Big Mama,” Tod glanced up at her, “I did it for the best.”

“But Vixey can teach you more ways in the forest. For example, gathering food for your kits.”

Tod smiled, touched by his wise guardian’s words, then turned back to Vixey. “Vixey. Remember when we watched a mother quail and her seven babies one day while you showed me around in the forest and teaching me how to survive the uncertainties? I did not get what you meant by ‘six’, but now I do.”

The vixen was breathing deeply, but replied, “Oh, Tod, I do.”

Again, Tod did not leave her side because that wasn’t who he was.

“You sit tight, Vixey, darling,” Big Mama told her, “And Tod, stay here. Big Mama’s gonna be right back. I just got to get Dinky and Boomer.” In seconds, she left her branch.

...

A gold finch named Dinky watched as his best friend, Boomer, the woodpecker drilled holes in one tree, where they can share a worm. To Dinky’s amazement, Boomer grabbed one.

“Good work, Boomer. Now, let’s split it,” Dinky said eagerly.

Boomer agreed and just when they were about to eat their lunch, a massive owl appeared before them. “Phew! Good to see you, boys!” she breathed, “Vixey is about to have kits.”

“Great Big Mama, you made us lose our lunch!” Dinky snapped and without second thoughts, he dove down to get his and his partner’s worm.

“I’m sorry, boys,” Big Mama apologized.

“It’s alright. Dinky’s just grumpy because he’s hungry,” Boomer told her.

“NO, I’M NOT!” Dinky boomed.

“YES, YOU ARE!” Boomer shot back.

“There’s no time for arguing, boys,” Big Mama warned, “Now, let’s go!”

Not wanting her to lose her patience, they followed.

...

Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer rested on a branch, so they can each catch their breath.

An hour went by and Big Mama ordered the woodpecker and sparrow to fly over to Copper’s house. “Oh, shucks!” Boomer complained, “We just got here not too long ago!”

“Oh, it’s been only an hour, but you wouldn’t be long,” Big Mama insisted, “I assure you.”

“Boomer, everything’s going to turn out just right, you’ll see,” Dinky convinced, yanking Boomer’s hair with his talons.

“B-b-b-but do you have to pull my hair every time, Dinky?” Boomer scolded, “It’s driving me crazy!” Then, Boomer flapped his wings over to Copper’s behind his long-time pal.

...

“Copper!” they called.

“Dinky? Boomer? Is that you?” Copper inquired.

“For sure, kid,” Dinky answered, “But we got news for you: Your best friend and Vixey are having kits soon.”

Copper gently nudged a sleeping Chief aside. “Chief, wake up.”

Chief woke up immediately. “What is it, sonny?” he asked, one eyebrow raised, sleepily.

“Tod and Vixey are having kits,” Copper informed.

“Oh, we should signal our master!” Chief confirmed.

Without delay, he and his foster son hollowed for Amos Slade. Out came the hunter, who was stunned by the hollowing. “What in blue blazes is going on here?” he shouted.

Copper gestured towards Widow Tweed’s house. Unceremoniously, Chief and Amos followed in pursuit of Amos’s neighbor. Amos knocked on Mrs. Tweed’s door.

“Amos, what on earth?” she asked tersely.

“Get out and you’ll see,” Amos Slade said, taking her by the hand, gentlemanly.

Copper pointed toward the road that led to the Game Preserve.

Now, everyone was in a rush.

...

Every member was gathered to watch the fox pairing make a family of their own.

It wasn’t long after the baby foxes were given birth.

The coon bloodhound was admittedly proud of his long-time friend’s progress with Vixey and for being with her at all costs. “I’ve officially become an uncle,” Copper said, feverishly grinning.

The vixen was washing up her litter of cubs, while Tod counted, “One, two, three, four, five, SIX!”

“I told you six would be just right,” Vixey said with pleasure as she and Tod kissed with their noses.

“Hey, Chief, how’s your leg treatin’ ya?” Tod asked.

“Better ever since the master unwrapped my cast,” Chief replied.

“That fox of yours has done a great job,” Amos complimented Mrs. Tweed.

The little foxes reminded her so much of Tod when he was a youngster, covered in her laundry and thanks to Big Mama and Dinky.

“Tod, I hope you are very proud of what you’ve done,” Big Mama praised, “And honey, I’m very happy for you. You’ve become a father and soon, it’ll be passed on for many generations.”

 “You know, Boomer? These remind me of that squirt that stood beside the fence,” Dinky stated.

“Well, I can’t believe my eyes, Dinky,” Boomer said, rubbing his eyes in bewilderment, “That farm boy has become a father!”

Soon, both Dinky and Boomer were gushing over the little ones once they became used to their company. Fate is left in store for the two birds, but that was another story…


	2. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we see that Tod and Vixey officially had their kits. Tod and Vixey made wonderful parents just as she wanted. Moving right along, let’s see what they’re up to next.

Every day, Vixey’s kits grew up big and strong, and thanks to her milk she provided. As they grew older, Tod and Vixey had Chief watch them one day and the next day, the fox couple had Copper– “Uncle Copper” to watch the kits.

In the midst of Chief babysitting them, he told them a story of how he met Copper, his encounter with Tod, his hunt with Copper and Amos, his next chase with their father, him being injured by a train, and having a broken leg. The cubs were listening, although they were disturbed, but Chief assured them that things turned out better just to improve their moods.

“Well said, Chief,” one kit commented.

In Copper’s time of babysitting Tod’s and Vixey’s cubs, he clarified the time he became friends with their father, although Copper’s owner, Amos Slade was disgusted and tied him up, and there became a time when he had to track down Tod as soon as Copper became a hunting dog. Again, the children were shocked, but Copper managed to soften the blow by convincing them that he became friends with Tod again after the fox risked his life to save his one true friend, Copper rescued Tod from a gunshot, and Amos Slade changing his mind to shoot Copper’s only friend.

“That was a great story, Uncle Copper,” one kit piped up.

“Yeah, and that was nice of you to save our dad from getting shot,” declared another.

“Uncle Copper, is it true that you were close friends with our father?” one kit named Precious asked.

Copper nodded. “Yes and I did everything I could to keep it that way, though we became enemies at one point. We’re friends now and nothing has changed since then, not even when you came along, which is a true blessing.”

“Thanks,” returned Precious, who asked him a question. She out of all the kits liked Copper.

“Anytime, Precious,” Copper said, winking at her.

“Children, we’re home!” Vixey called.

“Thanks for watching the kits, Copper,” Tod told him.   
“Yepe, you’re very welcome, Tod,” Copper replied.

“Children, look what we’ve brought for you!” Vixey exclaimed excitedly.

“DINNER!” shouted the eager kits.

“Well, I’m gonna go,” Copper sighed.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Tod reminded him as Copper departed.

“Thanks, and I’ll see you then,” Copper said.

“See you tomorrow, Uncle Copper!” yelped the kits.

...

The next day when Copper came by to babysit, they were thrilled. Tod and Vixey also invited Dinky and Boomer to babysit their kits.

“Now, you be good to Dinky and Boomer,” Tod warned, “After all, we invited them.”

“We will!” his children promised.

“And you boys treat our kids nicely,” Vixey warned the birds.

“And Big Mama might come over to watch you, kids,” Tod finished his word.

“We’re going out for a walk,” Vixey announced.

“Mom, why can’t we go?” one of them asked.

“Oh, you will when you’re older,” Vixey assured.

“Unless it’s an emergency,” Tod added.

“Yeah, like going to the bathroom,” one kit named Rascal complained sarcastically.

“No, Rascal, I mean if something were to happen to me or your mother,” Tod corrected, “Uncle Copper may take you out for a walk.”

Vixey laughed. “He takes after you, Tod.”

“Oh, I misunderstood,” the kit who spoke to his father returned.

“Tod, ready to go?” Vixey, who waited outside, asked sweetly.

Tod turned to her and said, “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” To his cubs, he added, “You take care now. See ya when we get back.” Then, he left to follow Vixey.

As soon as the fox couple left, Dinky and Boomer landed in front of the offspring.

“Hi ya, kids,” Dinky greeted.

“How’re ya doing?” Boomer asked them.

“Great, Dinky and Boomer!” they answered simultaneously.

“Good,” Dinky said.

“How are you?” one kit inquired.

“We’re doing good, too,” Boomer answered, “We just had breakfast.”

“What did you have for breakfast?” asked one of the kits.

“Worms,” Dinky and Boomer answered.

“EW!” they gagged.

“Disgusting,” Copper gagged, “But that’s what birds eat.”

“Can you tell us a story?” one kit asked.

“PLEASE?” the rest asked in unison.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Dinky replied.

“YAY!” they cheered.

The two birds took turns telling the story. Boomer told them about how they first met their father by the fence where his mother dropped him off. Dinky accentuated their encounter with Squeaks, the caterpillar, thinking he was a worm that needed to be eaten. Boomer went into detail regarding his argument with his best friend, Dinky, after Dinky accused him of losing Squeaks as their breakfast. “I really didn’t cause us our breakfast,” Boomer pointed out.

“Oh sure,” Dinky said, sarcastically.

“But let’s not argue in front of the kids, alright?” Boomer scolded.

Dinky let out an angry sigh, “Fine.”

“Anyway, we taught your father the basics about how to be careful and avoid trouble with the hunter and his dog, Chief and Copper would someday be a killer,” Boomer stated, “We proved it to him by showing him skins.”

“Not anymore,” Copper reminded him, not wanting to upset the kits just like the day before.

“We’re not finished yet, though,” Dinky informed, waving a wing to show emphasis, “Before we headed south for the winter, we had to try to catch Squeaks yet again, but he went inside Mrs. Tweed’s house to make himself comfortable and boy were we jealous!”

“We nearly froze our beaks off!” Boomer explained.

“But I told Boomer that sitting there talking and shivering wouldn’t do us any good. So, I promised that we’ll get Squeaks in the springtime. On our way, we said goodbye to Big Mama and she wished us luck as we flew away.”

In the middle of the story, they cut to the chase when by the time they reoccurred, Tod was all full-grown and endeavored on their pursuit on Squeaks, but this time, above the pipes and onto the powerlines. The birds had failed again.

“That night, we overheard the hunter yell at Mrs. Tweed, accusing your father of causing Chief to almost die,” Dinky went on.

“Now, we’ll come to the point when your father met your mother,” Boomer put in, “He tried to impress her by trying to catch a fish.”

“But that didn’t go well,” Dinky said, “And we couldn’t help but laugh until he got mad and called her a name.”

Suddenly, a huge owl swooped down in between the birds. “Hello, boys.”

“Hello, Big Mama,” they said nervously as if they were scolded.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” she told them, then to the kits, she said, “Your father called your mother a ‘silly, empty-headed female’.”

They gasped.

“But don’t tell your mother and father that. Now, he tried to impress her again, but this time, by giving her a flower; however, it made them sneeze. That didn’t matter as long as they had each other and gave each other the love they deserved.”

“How romantic!” a female fox kit mused, thoughtfully.

“You’re absolutely right, child,” Big Mama told her, drawing a finger under the fox’s chin, “It is romantic.”

“We were just too interested in those foxes being together,” said Boomer with a laugh.

“We couldn’t control the feeling,” Dinky added, “But Big Mama shooed us away just so your parents can have some alone time.”

“They needed privacy,” Big Mama agreed.

“The next day, we discovered that Squeaks became a butterfly,” Boomer returned.

“All this time, he was a caterpillar,” Dinky said, dejectedly.

“It’s alright, boys,” Big Mama soothed, draping her wings around them, “At least you’ve got worms to fed on. Real worms.”

“Oh, Big Mama,” Dinky blushed.

“It’s true, Dinky,” Boomer declared and giggled.

...

At noon, Vixey said, “Tod, I hope our kids are on their best behavior.”

“Oh, I’ll bet they are, Vixey,” Tod responded, “I’m sure of it.”

Changing direction, they went their separate ways, searching for food for themselves and their kits.

...

The bear rose out to the surface and entered land. On his feet, he scrambled toward his den, vowing revenge on Tod and Copper, the two who had bitten him just to save Amos Slade from becoming bear chow.

Presently, he had a new obsession greater than revenge: Vixey! Once inside, the vengeful bear dug out dirt and spread it on the cave walls to highlight his unhealthy obsession with Vixey. “I shall display my revenge on that despicable hound dog and that treacherous fox for raking into my worthy fur. Oh, does it burn me, but though I am against foxes, the girl fox is just an exception! She’s an angel! I’ll lure her inside my depth myself!” With that being said, he broke into fiendish cackles.

...

“Hey, Boomer, wanna go out and get some worms?” Dinky asked.

“Sure,” Boomer replied and started to follow.

In that moment, they made loud noises, loud enough to scare the worms.

“Oh, you make such wonderful babysitters,” Copper rolled his eyes in annoyance, then called, “Hey, guys, you know you’re gonna scare away the worms and starve to death!”

“SORRY!” Dinky and Boomer apologized, but continued on their way.

The hound watched them go, then focused on the terrorized progenies. “Are you kids okay?”

They nodded.

“That’s good,” Copper said.

...

Tod found some squirrels he and his family can have for dinner. “Vixey, I found dinner!” he called, but to his dismay, Vixey was nowhere in sight. “Vixey!” the fox shouted. Panting from exertion, he muttered to himself, “How can she be gone?” Tod looked for clues. That was when his long-time friend showed up with Tod’s descendants right behind him.

“Tod, what’s wrong?” Copper asked.

“Copper, it’s Vixey! I don’t see her anywhere!” Tod replied, urgently, but managing to catch his breath, “It’s not like her to disappear on a time like this.”

Copper regarded the circumstance very seriously until an idea popped into his head. “I know who will help us.”

“Who?” Tod inquired, inquisitively.

“Dinky and Boomer–that’s who!” Copper confirmed, “Now let’s go, we don’t have time to lose.”

Into the clearing, they went.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, the beginning of this chapter was fun to write. In the meantime, I’ll have the next chapter up and ready. 
> 
> *A song that matches near the end of the chapter is “Hellfire” from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.


	3. Bear's Revenge and Vixey's Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, we witnessed that Vixey had disappeared. We’ll find out next on what happens to her. Thank you for your convenience!

On a branch stood Dinky and Boomer. “Hey, Boomer,” Dinky said.

Boomer turned around to face his best friend. “What’re we gonna do today?” Dinky inquired.

“I don’t know. Whatchu wanna do today?” Boomer asked.

Dinky shrugged his shoulders. “So, what’re gonna do today?”

“I really don’t know,” Boomer replied, then became agitated, “So, don’t bother starting that question again!”

“Dinky! Boomer!” Copper called, his voice filled with worry.

The birds were alarmed by Copper’s call of distress.

“We need your help,” he continued.

“What kind of help?” Boomer asked.

“Vixey’s missing and it’s all my fault!” Tod replied, sadly.

Copper faced him and said, “Tod, it’s not your fault. You and Vixey were just going your separate ways to find food and I saw it, but you didn’t see me. Who knows? Maybe she got lost or kidnapped. So, what could be worse?”

“Tod honey, I’d say this Copper hound dog is right,” Big Mama assured him, wrapping her wing around the fox, but Tod broke free from her embrace.

“Now let’s go find Vixey!” Copper ordered.

“Kids, this time, you’re coming with us,” Tod said, looking down upon them.

“Yay!” the cheered.

“After all, she is our mother,” a girl fox kit said.

“Yes, she is,” Tod said, “Now let’s go. We have no time to lose.”

The kits did as they were told and they were ready for adventure. Even Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer came along.

...

Vixey was held captive at the giant bear’s den. “Don’t be alarmed, my saint,” the unblessed bear said, advancing himself in his cave.

“What do you want me in here for?” Vixey asked, politely as she could, “Even more important, I thought you were dead.”

“Oh, but I managed to rise to the surface,” the unholy demon replied, “And I’ve got a new obsession.”

Vixey gawked at him and asked, “And what is that?”

“Well, it’s just that I usually have a stereotypical attitude towards foxes,” the bear answered with a smirk, “But you make a perfect match for me.”

That made Vixey pretty mad. “I do not!” she responded defiantly, “I’ve already have a mate! I love Tod and I will never mate you for you are a vicious beast who attacked his friend, then him!”

The unfriendly creature glared and snarled in frustration. “We’ll see about that!”

...

Meanwhile, Tod, Copper, Big Mama, Dinky, Boomer, and Tod’s progenies were still hot in pursuit on finding Vixey. Abruptly, the kits got tired.

“Are you kids okay?” Copper asked, racing over to them, “Here, Uncle Copper will take half of you on his back.”  
“And I’ll take the other half,” Tod finished and they did just that.

“Aha! Footprints!” Boomer called.

The group followed the woodpecker.

“Yeah, and they belong to a bear!” Tod affirmed.

“Could he be the one that you risked your life to rescue me from?” Copper wondered.

“I don’t know for sure,” Tod replied, “But we have to keep going. We can’t lose Vixey.”

...

In the present time, Vixey escaped the den by going underneath the bear’s stomach. At the right time, she found Tod, her offspring, Copper, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer.

“Tod! Big Mama! Dinky! Boomer! Copper! Children!” Vixey called, catching her breath, “Tod. Copper. The same bear that attacked you and he hunter is now after me.”

“Looks like we have to lure him away,” Tod said.

In that moment in time, the bear had Vixey’s scent and found her with her search party.

“So, Tod. Copper, we meet again,” he taunted, “And Tod, you even brought children.”

“You will not lay a paw on Vixey,” Copper growled, “You hear? Not when we’re here.”

“You want her, you’re going to have to go through me!” Tod fumed.

“Oh, but I’m in love with your mate,” the bear purred, “I’m sure we can handle this without unnecessary violence.”

“Liar! It’s not love–it’s lust!” Tod retorted.

“And you always handle things with violence!” seconded Copper, “Even after my owner woke you up by mistake when he was about to catch my friend!” Then he stopped to think. “Even though that’s what bears normally do when woken up.”

But the bear was looking at Tod’s offspring. One of the girl kits, Precious interceded by scratching him on the nose. The bear roared in pain. The moment was seen as a distraction to Tod, Vixey, Copper, and the birds.

“Vixey! Kids! Get to the burrow!” Tod commanded.

“But Tod-” Vixey interjected.

“Just do it, please!” Tod interrupted desperately.

Without another word, Vixey and her kits rushed to the burrow, while Tod and Copper growled at the bear just to scare him away. He was taken by surprise this time, which was unusual.

“Let’s go,” Tod said afterward and on they went.

...

“Dad! Did you see what I did?” Precious asked.

“Yeah, and you were brave, Precious,” Tod replied, proud of his daughter’s antic.

“You’ve had the guts,” Copper said, admiring his niece’s bravery.

Even Vixey praised her for her courage.

...

“Next time, I’ll get you and you’ll be sorry!” the bear growled, promising himself revenge on Tod, Copper, and Vixey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Now you know what happened to Vixey and what the bear’s passion for Vixey, one fox that he had interest in on his respective wasn’t love; it was lust! That explains that in this story, the bear is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame because they were both interested in someone in the species or group that they are supposedly against. Bear: Vixey Frollo: Esmerelda
> 
> *They were known to often show prejudice in a particular sort. Bear: Foxes Frollo: Gypsies 
> 
> *Songs that incorporate this chapter are “Monster” by Meg & Dia, especially the male version and “Hellfire” from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.


	4. Amos Carries Out Bear's Plan

In Amos Slade’s yard, Amos was petting Chief before he left. “I’ll be back, Chief, old boy,” he said, “I’m just going to see that fox’s kits.”

Chief said nothing. He just sat there as he watched his master turn to leave.

…

On the way to the woods, Amos got lost and bumped into a bear–the same one that attacked him, Copper, and Tod once before. This time, the bear wanted _his_ help.

“Oh good, you’re here,” said the unholy bear, “You must have been on your way to visit the wretched kits.”

“I-I-I thought you were dead,” Amos stuttered.

“No matter,” the bear said dismissively, “I just need your help on getting my revenge against Tod and Copper.”

“You mean my own dog and that fox that saved him and me?”

“Yes, those two. They couldn’t accept the fact that I am in love with Vixey.”

Amos Slade shook his head in disbelief, then snickered at the bear’s remark.

“So, are you in?” the bear asked impatiently.

The hunter hesitated until, he shrugged his shoulders, conceding, “Yeah, I’m in.”

“You’ll have a good time, you’ll see,” the bear said and added, “In the meantime, get your gun.”

“For what?” Amos scowled suspiciously.

“Just in case,” replied the unfriendly bear, “And bring Vixey alive.” And he was up to no good. He was up for not only revenge, but manipulation.

…

On the same day, Dinky, Boomer, and Big Mama babysat Tod’s and Vixey’s pups with their approval, but this time, the foxes also allowed the porcupine to babysit their kits, the same one who let Tod spend the night up on his tree.

Copper, accompanied by Tod and Vixey, said on his way out of the burrow, “See you when we get back, kids.”

“Bye, Uncle Copper!” they called.

“Hello, little ones,” the friendly porcupine said.

“Hello!” Tod’s and Vixey’s offspring said in unison.

“I knew your father,” the porcupine continued, “I let him stay in my tree. You can follow me if you want to.”

“That’d be nice,” Rascal piped up, although a little too quickly.                                                                               

“Follow me,” the porcupine returned and led them to his tree where he lived.

As soon as they arrived, the porcupine told them about the time he stretched, waking up their father, causing him to tumble downward down to the mean, grumpy badger named Mr. Digger. Then, he confided to the kits that he reprimanded the badger by defending Tod’s actions, stating that their father didn’t mean any harm.

“Is that badger still here?” Rascal asked.

“It’s been a while since I’ve last seen him,” replied the porcupine.

“I don’t see him, either,” Rascal confirmed.

In the distance, a sound of danger occurred. It came from their archenemy, the one who had abducted their mother and he grew closer.

“Hide up in the tree with me, little ones!” the porcupine ordered and the youngsters did as they were told.

The porcupine comforted them. “It’s alright,” he assured them.

“What if he tries to kill you next?” Rascal asked concerned.

“Oh, I have quills.”

“What are quills?” Precious asked.

“There is no time to explain.”

Just when the bear was about to reach in, the porcupine bravely intervened by blocking his face with his quills.

The bear roared angrily, but rotated to walk away in a different direction because his main target was Tod, Copper, and Vixey.

Seeing that the bear was gone, the porcupine stated, “It’s safe now.” He and the fox kits slide out from above the tree.

Amos Slade was looking for Tod, Copper, and Vixey, alright, yet he had a bad habit of shooting any animal that moved like his confrontation with Tod when he was just a kit.

All of a sudden, he spied the porcupine and his kits, but did not shoot. When he spotted the fox couple and his hound dog, he shot at them, causing the trio to change direction. They skidded to their separate ways. He was hot on Vixey’s heels, but did not shoot her- just followed her, hoping she would be on her way to the bear’s den.

The vixen veered toward the opposite path. Amos had failed his boss. In a timely manner, the bear imminently emerged in between the trees. “Did you apprehend her?” he asked.

“I tried. I really did, but she was too fast!” Amos explained.

At this, the bear made a sound of distrust. “You betrayed my trust in you, Mr. Slade!” he snarled accusingly.

That was the moment when Amos turned against him. “I NEVER wanted to let you hurt her, let alone that other fox, and my hound dog!”

 “Very well,” the bear said, coolly as he gripped onto Amos’ shirt, “I’ll set up an army against you, those foxes, and your pet.” Then, the bear set Amos back down onto the forest floor and set off back to his lair to think of his diabolical, criminal plan, while the regretful hunter embarked on searching for Tod, Vixey, and Copper because he owed them a apology- big time!

However, all he received was their growls when he tried to atone with them. “Listen, I’m sorry. I had no other choice because the bear would have killed me if I hadn’t tried to get ahold of you.”

“Well, you should of thought of that before you gave in to that wicked creature,” they seemed to say.

“Okay! Okay! Let’s get to the point: He is now arranging his army by force!”

It worked! The three had stopped growling for they were finally convinced.

All Amos Slade, Tod, Vixey, and Copper had to do was implement an idea that would outdo the bear and his posse.


	5. Fight till the End

Back in the present, Amos finally decided, “I know. How about we get your kits and your other animal friends? That would work, right?”

Tod, Vixey, and Copper considered this until they nodded in agreement.

Without a moment to lose, they darted through the open in a hurry.

…

Meanwhile, the porcupine was about to take the fox kits home until their parents, Copper, and his owner came home to warn them. “Listen, everyone!” Amos pleaded, “The bear has come to take over the forest and attack us by force with his evil army.”

“Mom, he tried to kill us!” Rascal stated, referring to Amos Slade.

“He tried to kill us, too, but he’s with us now,” Vixey assured, nuzzling his nose.

“Now, who’s with me?” Amos asked, then put one hand forward until extra hands piled onto his and raised their hands an inch in approval.

…

Later on, the bear reappeared with the Red Bull, a sewer rat named Ratigan and his assembly and they were bad to the bone.

Without thinking clearly, Amos shot the Red Bull, but the bullet melted because the bull was flaring up and seething like fire. The hunter hurdled downward in case the bullet returned to hit him. He won the battle, but lost the war.

Just when the Red Bull was ready to attack once more, Tod, Vixey, and their kits intervened by splashing pond water in his face and boy, did he not like water!

The moment the Red Bull was about to reach them, they leapt out of his way. In the water, he dissolved.

Yet, the forest creatures’ and Amos’ troubles weren’t over.

Ratigan and his crew were about to lunge on Copper, but he batted them all away.

Up on the tree, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer tossed sticks, landing directly on the rat and his minions. “OW!” Ratigan and his minions shouted, but that didn’t stop them from trying to pounce on Rascal. Before they can go for him, he swatted them with his tail, and they hovered onto the porcupine.

The rats squealed in agony and ran away.

“That’s our Rascal,” Vixey praised.

“That’s our son, alright,” Tod encouraged.

Rascal smiled.

The bear roared, “I have to do everything myself!” When he was close to getting a hold of Amos, the kits blocked the animal’s way and lunged onto him and bit him.

Tod laughed proudly, “That’s our kids.”

“Oh, Tod,” Vixey said, also very impressed.

One kit climbed the tree and just as the bear tried to finish him off, a brown figure approached. “Leave him alone, you monster!” Big Mama yelled. She pulled on his fur with her talons.

“Boomer, Big Mama might need our help,” Dinky said.

“Oh, she might,” Boomer agreed and they loomed over toward the giant figure.

“Take that, you nasty bear!” Dinky shrieked and pulled onto one ear, using his talons.

“Take this you filthy animal!” Boomer shouted and pecked the bear in the face.

The bear roared in rage and he struck Boomer unconscious.

“Boomer!” Dinky cried and soared towards the motionless woodpecker.

“Boomer, my dear friend,” Dinky sniffed.

“Boomer, honey,” Big Mama said sadly.

Vixey ran to defend her friend that got knocked out.

“Careful, Vixey!” Tod shouted after her.

“Don’t worry, Tod,” she said, “I’ve seen you and your friend do it before and I’ll do just that for you, the kits, and everyone else.”

“That’s my Vixey,” Tod said, finally feeling confident.

Vixey pinned down the bear and bit the bear pretty hard and when the bear was about to kiss her, she spit in his face, causing the bear to wipe his face, while Big Mama and Dinky nudged Boomer slightly. It succeeded! Boomer woke up.

“Boomer, you’re back!” Dinky exclaimed gleefully.

“What happened?” Boomer moaned.

“The bear hit you,” Big Mama replied and helped the woodpecker back onto his feet.

Boomer dusted himself off and said, fixing his beak, “Oh shucks! I think the bear b-b-b-bent my b-beak!”

While all of this was going on, Vixey found a way to trick the bear. She just had to lure him back to his den. “Oh, bear!” she called in a sultry voice to get his attention, “You said you want to have me as your mate, but it’s not going to happen.” Feeling proud of herself, Vixey took off running. The rest of the party followed in case she needed their support.

As soon as they made it to the bear’s territory, Vixey stopped out of his way, pretending to be injured.

In that moment, the bear was about to enter home, but only fell silently to his watery grave. The ugly bear was finally finished for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the bear’s men, I was originally going to have Mr. Digger, the mean badger who scolded Tod for destroying his house twice, instead, I used the Red Bull from The Last Unicorn, which belongs to Lionsgate, while Ratigan and his group from The Great Mouse Detective are owned by Disney.


	6. Epilogue: Happy Family

Soon after the battle was over, the hunter escorted the fox family, his dog, the three birds, including Boomer, who can still fly despite the powerful swipe the bear set upon him, and the porcupine proceeded over by Widow Tweed’s to tell her everything that happened: “The bear that attacked me, my dog, and your fox wanted me to do away with them. So, I had no other choice but to follow his orders.”  
“Is that so?” she asked, skeptically.

“Widow, it may sound crazy, but it’s all true.”

Widow Tweed shook her head in shock.

Tod gave her the “he’s right” look and Amos went on, “But then I decided to quit after chasing the foxes and my dog away. I didn’t really want to kill them. That was when I tried to apologize, but they growled at me until I found a way to stop the bear and his army.”

“And what way was that?”

“I used them on my side. First, I shot the red bull that burns like fire. The bullet in him melted. That was the moment the foxes saved me by splashing him and the rats tried to hurt my dog and the foxes, but these birds threw twigs at the rats and the one fox kit hit them with his tail, which caused them to land sharply on the porcupine.

“Then, the kits bit the bear the same way my dog and that fox of yours did,” Amos continued, “Next, the birds and that other fox came to their rescue and that vixen tricked the bear into him going back to his den. At that time, he fell all the way down the waterfall and never came back.”

“Thank you for sharing, Amos Slade,” said Widow Tweed and she clapped with the entourages.

Amos Slade took a bow. “Thanks for listening.” To his credit, not only did he risk his life for the wild animals and his dog, he told the truth in his speech.

Dinky and Boomer rested on Mrs. Tweed’s shoulder. “Oh, I remember you,” she said, eyeing the gold finch. Dinky grinned. “And I recognize you, too,” she said, turning her head to the owl, who emitted a smile, and to the woodpecker, she went on, “But I don’t know you.” Boomer was momentarily alarmed by the old woman’s comment and he remembered a time when she opened to door when he _wasn’t_ looking. “I’d like to, though,” Mrs. Tweed returned. Now, Boomer was smirking and glided over to get her a flower.

“Is that for me?” Mrs. Tweed asked him.

Boomer nodded.

“Thank you,” she said and patted him on the head.

Just then, six little kits frolicked towards the lady. “Oh, look at you, you’ve grown into the playful kits I know since the last time I saw you,” Mrs. Tweed declared, petting them.

Day after day, a new chapter in the kits’ life started little by little, such as bonding and walking with their parents, traveling with their uncle, Copper, and playing.

“Look, kids!” Boomer shouted, “It’s our friend, Squeaks!”

“Yeah, we’ve known him for quite a while,” Dinky remarked.

For the fun of it, the kits playfully chased Squeaks, who is now a butterfly.

From that day forward, the foxes, birds, hounds, the porcupine, the hunter, and the old lady were a happy family.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally, I finished it! Hope you all enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
